Himawari
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Maka, kau adalah bunga matahari. Simbol untuk kesetiaan yang melapuk, keanggunan yang terkubur, dan kebaikan hati yang tak pernah lekang.    Tidakkah aku belum pernah mengatakannya padamu, my meister?  SoulxMaka


Maka, kau adalah bunga matahari. Simbol untuk kesetiaan yang melapuk, keanggunan yang terkubur, dan kebaikan hati yang tak pernah lekang.

Tidakkah aku belum pernah mengatakannya padamu, _my meister_?

**Himawari**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo**

**I know that you smeel like a sunflower**

Kau tahu Maka, kau adalah bunga matahari. Aku dapat mengetahuinya, sejak saat kita bertemu dan mengikat kontrak sebagai partner. Ssat itu bahkan kau belum berbunga, hanya berupa sebuah batang kecil berwarna hijau dengan beberapa daun yang melekat padanya, tidak mudah untuk mengidentifikasikanmu sebagai bunga matahari, kau tahu.

Namun aku bisa. Tak peduli bila saat itu kau sangatlah lusuh dan tidak melambangkan keceriaan sama sekali. Tak peduli akan eksistensimu yang terlalu kecil bila dibandingkan orang-orang yang berpijak di kerak dunia ini. Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena kau tercium seperti bunga matahari. Aroma aneh yang sesungguhnya kalah telak bila dibandingkan dengan aroma mawar, namun secara ajaib dan aneh dapat disadari walau hanya olehku.

**I know that you don't look like a sunflower at all**

Kau tahu Maka? Betapa besarnya bunga matahari bila ia telah mekar? Betapa kerennya warna kuning cerah itu dan betapa antusiasnya ia untuk menanti terbitnya sinar mentari?

Ya, aku berkata bahwa kau adalah bunga matahari. Namun kurasa tidak dalam sisi yang satu ini.

Kau tidak begitu cerah, sebenarnya redup. Kau tak lagi antusias untuk mencari masa depan, mungkin karena kau sedikit banyak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Perceraian itu memang masalah orang dewasa yang sangat merepotkan. Dan sering kali anak akan menjadi korbannya. Itu wajar Maka, aku berkata bahwa kau tak harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.

Nyatanya memang tidak. Kau lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan ayahmu yang sangat genit itu. Entah apa yang ia makan hingga sifatnya bisa menjadi seperti Brook/Takeshi di _anime_ Pokemon itu. Dan sekarang kau malah bercita-cita untuk menjadikanku sebagai senjata terkuat di dunia. Wow, aku baru tahu bahwa obsesimu untuk menjadi selevel dengan ibumu cukup besar. Dan fanatik, menurutku.

**I know that your beauty is no match with a real sunflower**

Halo, tolong singkirkan bukumu itu sebelum ia sukses menghantam kepalaku. Ini kenyataan, Maka. Kau tidak cantik. Kau ini tipe pendiam yang kerjanya hanya terus-terusan membaca buku dan berburu roh. Penampilanmu pun terlalu sederhana. Pergelangan kakimu gemuk dn wajahmu tembem. Mata hijaumu itu terlalu besar dan bulat, sementara rambutmu yang dikuncir _mid-pigtail_ itu makin membuatmu terlihat seperti anak-anak. Sungguh, coba kau urai saja rambut itu. Aku yakin Black Star dan Death the Kid akan jadi fansmu jika kau melakukannya.

Ah, tapi itu bukan hal bagus. Kurasa pasangan _meister_ dengan _meister_ tak akan lebih baik dari _meister_ dengan _weapon_-nya. Lagipula kita sudah berjanji untuk menjadi partner kan?

Jadi mari kita kesampingkan saja tentang masalah kecantikanmu yang tidak sebanding dengan Angelina Jolly itu. Ah, siapa pula itu Angelina Jolly?

**I know that you are dismatch with sunflower at all**

Benar juga. Dipikir-pikir, kau memang jauh dari analogi sebagai bunga matahari.

**So that why do I still...?**

Lalu kenapa ya? Kenapa aku masih bersikukuh menganalogikanmu sebagai bunga matahari? Sebentar, mari kita cari persamaannya...

Ah, benar juga. Itu dia!

**Now I know**

**It's a seed, sunflower seed**

Sekarang aku ingat satu dari sedikit hal yang membuatmu menjadi mirip bunga matahari adalah bijinya! Ya, kau adalah biji bunga matahari yang tidak menarik, berwarna kusam, dan bukan makanan favorit untuk dinikmati.

Sekali lagi aku mohon, tolong letakkan buku tebal itu. Aku tidak mau kau menghantamku dengan buku berat yang mengerikan itu.

Kau tahu, aku lebih suka memakan kulit biji bunga matahari daripada memakan isi bijinya. Kenapa? Pertama: aku bukan hamster. Kedua: aku ini sebuah senjata, memakan makanan aneh pun tak akan membunuhku.

Dan yang ketiga, adalah karena perbedaan rasanya.

Kau tahu Maka, kulit biji bunga matahari itu rasanya asin. Ia punya rasa, punya warna, punya esensi. Sama sepertimu bila dilihat dari luar. Kau punya senyuman, punya tangis dan tawa, punya gerakan tangan yang dapat mengayunkanku dengan indah. Sebagai sebuah sabit, aku cukup bangga bisa menjadi partner dengan _meister_ yang punya _skill _sepertimu.

Namun kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika memakan bijinya? Ia terasa aneh. Ia punya rasa, punya esensi. Ia ada, punya eksistensi. Namun mereka samar dan terasa eksentrik di lidahku. Dan aku mengakui bahwa itu bukan rasa yang kusukai.

Kau mau tahu hal apa darimu yang kuanalogikan sebagai isi dari biji bunga matahari?

Itu hatimu. Cahaya dan kegelapan yang bertarung di hatimu.

**The soul that I can't reach even if our souls become one**

Aku senjatamu, aku partnermu, aku bagian dari kekuatanmu. Namun tetap saja rasanya asing ketika aku menyentuh sisi rapuh dari hatimu. Sebuah bagian yang rasanya tak mungkin untuk kupahami meski kau sudah mempercayakannya padaku.

Karena aku tak mengerti, makanya aku hanya bisa melindungimu.

Dan bodohnya, kau malah bersikeras untuk balik melindungiku.

heh, mana ada _meister_ yang bertarung untuk melindungi _weapon-_nya? Senjata itu diciptakan untuk menyerang musuh dan melindungi pemiliknya, bukan untuk dilindungi. Duh.

Dan sialnya lagi kau bersikeras. Bertindak egois untuk melindungiku hingga nyawamu sendiri yang terpojok. Dan kini kau lihat? Yang tertebas pedang adalah aku. Jangan khawatir, aku belum akan mati. Bukankah aku telah berjanji utuk melindungimu?

**Now I see that You're crying**

Ah, kau menangis. Bodoh sekali. Dalam keadaan seperti ini lebih baik kabur sebelum kau ikut terbunuh juga, Maka. Kalau kau terus menangis dalam keputusasan seperti ini, itu artinya aku gagal melindungimu sebagai _weapon_-mu.

Tenang saja. Aku ini senjata, hanya alat. Aku kesal bila kau terkubur dalam keputusasaan. Karena itu benar-benar membuatmu jauh dari sosok bunga matahari.

**I see, it's me who have blind eye**

Oh iya, kurasa aku ingat beberapa hal lagi yang membuatmu menganalogikanmu sebegai bunga matahari.

Hal itu adalah kesetiaanmu yang ternyata masih belum pudar, keanggunan yang sedikit tersirat walau ia samar, dan kebaikan hati.

Kebaikan hati yang sesungguhnya lebih besar dari kekuatan mana pun yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini.

**Cause I still can sense you as a beautiful sunflower**

Hei, Maka. Kupastikan bahwa lain kali bertarung kita tak akan hancur seperti ini. Aku jengah melihat tangis dan tatapan bersalahmu. Dan sebagai gantinya...

Maukah kau tersenyum dan memukulku dengan buku lagi seperti biasanya ketika aku sudah sehat nanti? Jangan sekarang. Bisa mati aku kalau kau menghajarku di saat aku baru selesai dioperasi seperti saat ini.

Ah, entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi ingin menanam bunga matahari di rumah kita. Supaya nanti kau mendapat teman yang satu spesies denganmu.

Dan buku tebal yang biasa kau baca itu melayang ke arahku, nyaris menghantam wajahku bila aku tak menghindar. Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa, masa iya sih kau bisa membaca pikiranku?

Mungkin seharusnya aku berpartner dengan bunga matahari sungguhan saja daripada denganmu, Maka.

**Fin**

**(1) AAAAH! KOK SAIA BIKIN FIC SOUL EATER! SAIA MENGOTORI** **KESUCIAN FANDOM INI DENGAN FIC BEJAT SAIAA! TAT DAN MAAF BANGET UNTUK YANG NUNGGUIN FIC-FIC SAIA DI FANDOM INAIRE! MEREKA MASIH IN PROGRESS! D'X**

**(2) Ah, saia ngetik fic 1k lebih sedikit ini dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Cukup ajaib bagi saia haha! XDD**

**(3) Dan pairingnya SoulMaka. Habisnya saia kagum sekali ama chemistry mereka. Soul setia banget deh, rela berkorban untuk Maka. Oh iya, bicara tentang setting fic ini berkisar antara episode 7-13~**

**(4) Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa saia lihat ini anime chara-charanya pada nggak beres semua. Level idiotnya itu lhoo... (plak!)**

**(5) Dan saia ngefans ama Death the Kid. Entah kenapa, dia mirip Ren (Shaman King). Keren, tapi kadang begonya nggak ketulungan juga.**

**(6) Terakhir, wanna RnR? X3**


End file.
